


Thoughts from Beyond the Void

by Siolia



Category: Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: Crushes, Cute, M/M, Short, crackship, no proofing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siolia/pseuds/Siolia
Summary: Brandon stares at chickens 'for art'.  The chickens stare back.
Relationships: Brandon/Rick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Clear Skies

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw that Brandon's sculpture from his weird dream was of a chicken, I thought he'd have to stare at chickens a lot to have a good reference. Cue spending hours and hours at PoPoultry. And if he's spent so long there, I thought he and Rick would have to have met a bunch, and I'm sure Rick would talk his ear off about chickens. Or something.

_The clouds will part overnight, giving way to clear skies tomorrow._

Rick wasn’t expecting “clear skies” to mean bolstering heat. He stopped to wipe his brow after hauling the third bag of feed to the coops. The smack of the fifty-pound sack hitting the ground surprised the hens, scattering them around the fenced area like madwomen.

“Are you hens or are you cuckoos,” he chuckled. Rolling his shoulders, he took a moment to catch his breath. This wasn’t normally so difficult, but it was hot today and he’d woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

A flash of red grabbed his attention, and he looked to the road to PoPoultry. Brandon was passing under the arch and caught his eye. He offered Rick a solemn nod of greeting before approaching him.

“Have you come to see the chickens,” Rick asked. Since he lived with Gotts, he wouldn’t have come to buy one.

Brandon confirmed his suspicions, “I come seeking inspiration for a new art piece.”

Rick couldn’t ever find himself understanding Brandon’s art, but he at least made an attempt at being cordial, “What’s it about?”

“The theme is ‘thoughts from beyond the infinite’,” Brandon seemed to stare past him and at the coops. “I’ve crossed the entire town but have yet to found my muse.”

“Feel free to look around,” Rick grunted as he lifted the bag back over his shoulder. “Just don’t open the gates, and don’t agitate the birds.”

Brandon glanced at him and quietly nodded. The artist was staring at him now, mouth stretched in a tight line and brows scrunched together. Rick waited a moment more for him to say whatever was on his mind, but when Brandon remained silent, he moved on. The last of the feed containers needed to be refilled.

He gasped as he cut open the bag, nearly catching his finger. Thoughts of Brandon were distracting him. What sort of art piece was he trying to make with a theme like otherworldly thoughts? The oppressive heat already made staying on task difficult, but Brandon’s sudden, strange appearance made it hopeless. And, his mind continued to drift as he loaded each of the containers, imagining the red-haired man looming over the chickens with his dour expression and intense aura.

Rick was brought back into focus by a cry from outside. Grabbing the remainder of the bag, he dashed out to calm the frightened hens. Brandon was gripping the wires and staring at the rooster of a coop near the mill: a dark-colored male that Rick had picked up during a fair he’d gone to in another town. He'd won him from a strange farmer dressed like a sprite that quizzed him on a bunch of topics.

“That’s Milky,” he said. “He’s an oddball. Always just seems to be staring out into space, so I named him after the milky way.”

Brandon didn’t answer. Pride swelled in Rick’s chest, glad that Milky had caught Brandon’s interest, “Did you find your inspiration?”

“Not at all-” Rick’s smile fell immediately “-but it does intrigue me. Such murky darkness; bright, intelligent eyes that sparkle like the galaxy; and an impressive, crimson comb…”

Now it made sense, Rick thought. Brandon identified with Milky. They were practically the same being, and Rick found that incredibly amusing. His lips quivered, trying not to laugh, “You can visit him any time you wa-”

“I want to buy him.”

“Excuse me?” Once again, his smile disappeared as Rick was taken aback. His brain swam in the sweltering heat. “You want to what?”

“I want to buy him.” Brandon was serious, looking Rick directly in the eye.

“He’s not for sale!” Rick’s heart nearly stopped.

Brandon sighed, jaw clamping shut and brown eyes staring at the ground. He was disappointed, Rick could tell, but this whole thing was impulsive. Where would he keep the chicken? Did he even have the money to buy it and care for it? Besides, he didn’t even live alone. Would Gotts be okay with a chicken?

“Look,” Rick said, “you can visit Milky whenever you want. But, he’s not for sale.”

“You’re right,” Brandon sighed again. “I’m sorry. I got carried away.”

Rick laughed, “I can understand that. It’s hot out. My head has been mixed up all day.”

What happened next took him completely by surprise. Brandon stepped forward and put his hand on Rick’s forehead, pulling his hair back. The artist’s face was so close to Rick’s he thought they were going to bump foreheads. Rick wanted to say something, but the words died in his chest alongside his breath. And moments later, Brandon moved his hand away, wiping the sweat off onto his pants.

“You _are_ very red, and it’d be a problem if you passed out. You should take a break,” he said.

Rick felt hotter than ever, “You couldn’t tell just by looking?”

“Your hair was in the way.” Brandon frowned, “You’re even redder now. Let’s go inside.”

He reached out for Rick’s arm but Rick stopped him, “No, no I’m okay. I’ll take a break. You can stay with Milky if you want.”

“Actually, I should go,” Brandon said. “Inspiration is out there, waiting for me.”

“You be careful too,” Rick warned him. “Stay hydrated.”

Brandon turned around to face Milky, pressing his face back up against the fence, “I’ll be back, Milky.”

The rooster didn’t even acknowledge him, continuing to stare up at the sky. So much like Brandon, Rick thought again. Then, the artist waved to Rick and left the farm. Once he was gone, Rick squatted close to the ground, hands covering his face in embarrassment. Even Brandon noticed he wasn’t feeling good. Touched his face, too. Wasn’t he supposed to be the dependable one around here?

The door opened behind him. “Rick,” Popuri called out to him, “are you okay?”

Rick quickly stood back up, “I’m fine!” He smiled and waved to her before heading back to the store.

“I made some lemonade,” she said.

“That’s great!” Rick wiped his face again, setting the mostly-empty feed bag by the door, “I was just about to take a break.”


	2. Communication and Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon can talk to chickens. Doesn't work out very well.

“Do you think he’s going to come visit you again?”

Rick squatted next to Milky, speaking with him through the wire fence. Brandon has been visiting Milky every day since he discovered the black-feathered rooster two weeks ago. Summer was reaching its end, the days growing shorter and the temperatures dropping, so now Rick didn’t have to worry about passing out from heatstroke in front of the artist.

Brandon had his eccentricities, that was for sure, but Rick couldn’t say he wasn’t without his own quirks. He was short-tempered and stubborn, and Popuri would tell him he was thick as a brick. But as he watched Brandon, Rick learned that even though he was often lost in thoughts, he was a very spiritual man. Perhaps not as in-touch with the Goddess as Rick and his family were, but with whatever muses gifted him with their messages to deliver in the form of art. He had a sweet tooth as well. Rick caught him with some sort of sweet every day. So, to prepare for his arrivals from now on, Rick asked Popuri to bake for them.

“Why don’t you do it,” she’d asked him. “I don’t need to bake for your friend.”

So instead, he bought some from Dudley. Now, here he was waiting for Brandon with a bag of cookies. The only question he asked himself during this whole endeavor was, “Why?”

Since the day Brandon had come within inches from his face, Rick hadn’t been able to keep it out of his mind. Manna and Sasha had noted it already, but Brandon was handsome. Only a fool would be so blind as to claim otherwise. And once he had realized that much, he was quick to fall. Face red anew, he ran a hand through his hair.

“Good morning, Rick.”

Rick jumped to his feet, frightened by the sudden voice to his right. Brandon had arrived, it seemed, and was staring at him. Quickly, Rick hid the cookies behind his back.

“Morning, Brandon! Milky’s awake and ready to play again today.” Rick grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

“We do not play,” Brandon said. “We communicate. Exchange interpretations of the mysteries of the universe and the like.”

“You communicate?” Rick was confused. He looked at Milky and the rooster stared back at him. “You can understand him?”

“Who are you asking?”

Rick smiled, “I didn’t expect you to be the type to crack jokes.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Brandon pointed at Rick’s hand, “What’s that?”

Rick panicked, “This? Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

He shoved the cookies into the pocket of his apron and brushed his hands together, “I’ll leave you two alone. I hope your conversation today is enlightening.”

Then, he continued his morning chores.

Once in a while, he’d pass Milky’s coop and see the two just staring at each other. He still wondered how they communicated, but it was one miracle of the Goddess’ that he was okay to accept as-is. As he checked his watch, though, he remembered it was almost time to meet Karen. It was Sunday morning, though, so his mother was still sleeping and Popuri was at the beach. If he left, Brandon would be left alone with the chickens. He was an adult, Rick assured himself, so it should be fine to leave him.

“I’ve got to go to the store,” he said, approaching the other man. “I’ll be gone for a couple of hours. Remember, don’t open the gate and don’t agitate the hens.”

Brandon nodded. Milky, though, gave a sharp bawk and stared at Rick’s apron as he took it off. Rick remembered what was inside and felt the heat rise to his ears, but he didn’t take the cookies out. He could give them to Brandon at any time.

“See you later,” he said and hurried to escape his embarrassment.

By the time he got to the general store, Karen looked painfully bored. Her arms were crossed and she tapped her foot, something she’d adopted from Sasha, he noted. So, he could expect an earful.

“You’re late. Did your boyfriend show up early today?”

“He’s not-” he sighed. He shouldn’t have told her about his crush, but they were best friends. They couldn’t hide anything from each other. “I got a little busy is all.”

Sufficiently satisfied after teasing him, she eased up, “Don’t worry about it. Cute little Popuri delivered some eggs to us today on the way to the beach, by the way.”

“Don’t remind me about that,” he grumbled. He couldn’t stand the fact that Popuri was so interested in Kai. His carefree attitude pissed him off, and he was sure he was just playing with her feelings.

Karen tutted him, “If she has to put up with your pining, you don’t have any right to get involved with hers.”

“Or yours?” He gave her a look and she punched him in the arm. “I’m just saying, you and Ran would bring out the best in each other.”

“Grow up,” Karen rolled her eyes.

“I’m just supporting my best friend,” he pouted.

“Did you give Brandon the cookies?”

Here it comes, he thought, “No.”

“That’s it. I’m not helping you anymore,” she grabbed his ear and tugged. “You never listen to me.”

“Owowowow!” He submitted to her as easily as always, “I’m sorry! I chickened out!”

“Figures, coming from the guy who runs the poultry farm.” She crouched down to make sure he could hear her, “You and he are both idiots. Unless you tell him firmly and directly, he’s not going to know you like him.”

Rick sighed, “Yeah...but I’m scared. He hardly knows me…”

“He’s only been visiting your farm every day for two weeks. I think he knows you pretty well.”

Dudley rounded the corner from the wooded path. “Hello you two. Playing together like always, huh?”

Karen immediately released Rick’s ear and stood up, hands crossed behind her back, “Hello, Dudley! Is Ran with you today?”

“No, I’m shopping by myself today,” he said. He gave a hand to Rick to help him stand.

“Well, let me help you find what you’re looking for,” she smiled.

“That’d be great. I’ve got a whole list today.”

Rick waved to them and started down the path past Saibara’s shop, rubbing his sore ear. He’d give the cookies to Brandon when he got back, he decided. No more putting it off. At least, that was until he found Brandon surrounded by escaped chickens.

The artist was desperately trying to round them up and put them back into the coop, but he was also failing spectacularly. Rick had to take a moment to keep himself from fainting at the sight. Then, he pulled himself together and joined him, ushering the loose chickens back into their home. But, after a quick headcount, they were one short. Milky was missing.

“What happened?” Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to lose his cool.

Brandon’s despondent look returned, staring fixedly at the ground with a tight jaw, “Milky told me he wanted to grab something and to let him out. When I opened the door, he dashed out and escaped. While I was distracted, all the other chickens fled the coop as well.”

“You let them out!?” There went Rick’s cool. “I’ve told you every day not to open the door!”

“He said he wanted something.” Brandon’s brow furrowed.

Rick shook his head, “You can’t talk to chickens, Brandon. That’s not possible.”

Now their eyes met. “I can talk to Milky.”

“No, you can’t!” Rick balled his fists, “You’re just imagining it! And you let your imagination carry you too far this time!”

“I thought you understood me…” Brandon went quiet, speaking in a soft voice, “...but I guess you’re just like the others.”

Rick cooled off, realizing he had said something he shouldn’t have. Sighing again, he held a hand over his eyes to try and calm down. If they didn’t start looking for Milky soon, he could be lost forever, but he was too emotional to think with a clear head just then.

“Oh my, Rick!”

He moved his hands away from his eyes and looked over his shoulder. His mother walked up to them, her hand on her cheek and looking bemused, “I saw Milky a while ago. He was carrying your apron and running towards the Quadruplets’ Farm.”

“My apron?” Rick patted himself down and remembered he wasn’t wearing it. The cookies were in there. Then, he looked up at the sky, tugged on his hair and groaned. Milky had seen the cookies earlier and probably wanted them.

“Aren’t there wild dogs around the Quadruplets’ Farm?” Brandon frowned, “That’s dangerous.”

Without another thought, Rick ran out the gate and down towards Mother’s Hill. Brandon shouted after him, but he ignored him. If he didn’t hurry, Milky could get seriously hurt.


	3. Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out.

When asked about Milky, the quadruplets claimed to have seen him running towards the springs. But, now that he was here, Rick couldn’t find him. Either he missed him, or something worse happened.

Frustrated, he slumped to the ground, pulled up a pinkcat flower and threw it in the river. Suddenly, a flash of light blinded him and he heard a voice.

_Oh, well if it isn’t Rick. Thank you for visiting me._

Rick rubbed his eyes, pushing his glasses up to his forehead. When they dropped back down onto his nose, he saw a woman with green hair standing before him. She was dressed in an immaculate white gown and a gold tiara decorated her head. Playfully, she pointed her wand at him.

“I always appreciate receiving gifts,” she said, “but this one? I can take it or leave it.”

“W-Who are you?”

Now she looked offended, “Why, can’t you tell? I’m the one you call the Harvest Goddess!”

“No way…” he was stunned. The Harvest Goddess...in the flesh? Was he hallucinating? Still, if she really was… “Can you help me find Milky?”

“Milky?” She hummed, tapping her wand against her chin, “Are you referring to that rooster that ran through here?”

“Yes!” He crawled closer to the river and prostrated himself before her, “Please!”

“Hmm, you gave me a paltry offering,” she laughed when his face blanched, “but I cannot leave an innocent creature when they are in danger. I shall aid you in your search.”

“Thank you, thank you!” He stood up on his feet again and anxiously waited for her information.

The Harvest Goddess closed her eyes. Her hair fluttered in the sudden breeze that swirled around her, and a soft light emanated from her body. It seemed like she was listening for something. Then, the light disappeared and she settled once more.

“Your rooster is in the forest there, past the rocks on Mother’s Hill. You had better hurry.” She smiled, “Thank you, and goodbye.”

After those final words, the Harvest Goddess disappeared. With newfound determination, Rick ran up the hill, into the forest. When he saw him again, he would have to apologize to Brandon about saying he imagined Milky’s voice. Especially now that he could say he met the Goddess herself.

As he slid past the rocks, he could hear Milky’s cries. No time to lose, he thought to himself. But, as he drew closer, he heard dogs as well. He wasn’t a strong man. Karen won every fight they ever had, and even Popuri managed to get a blow in every now and then. How was he supposed to fend off wild dogs? Not knowing what else to do, he picked up a thick branch and continued on his path.

Finally, he found Milky. The rooster sat on top of a small nest he’d made from the apron. His wings were flapping and his chest was puffed out, trying to intimidate the few dogs that had surrounded him. Rick raised the branch and yelled, swinging it down to draw their attention away from the fowl.

A poor decision, he’d realized, as all three dogs turned to him and growled. Mugi’s voice appeared in his head. Ignore dogs and they will leave you alone, but don’t turn your back to them. And then he remembered: never yell at them. Oops.

The three dogs and he had a standoff, none of them making the first move. Then, Rick raised the branch above his head. Their eyes followed his movement, and knowing that he had their attention, he tossed it as far as he could. Luckily, they chased it, and when they were gone, he grabbed Milky and his apron into his arms.

“You stupid chicken! You could have gotten hurt,” he scolded. To Milky’s credit, he had the decency to look ashamed. “Let’s go home.”

As he left the thick part of the forest and descended Mother’s Hill, Rick tried to calm Milky by petting his feathers. He talked to him too, hoping his voice would soothe him. He told him about the fight he had with Brandon and how he should apologize. As well, the truth about his crush came out, and he told Milky not to tell Brandon about it.

“If he even wants to talk to me again,” he muttered dejectedly.

Then he saw him. Brandon was on the other side of the spring, running towards him and waving his arm. He looked panicked.

“DOG,” he shouted.

Rick turned around and saw another wild dog charging at him. Deftly, he dodged to the side as it lunged at them, but he tripped over his own feet and crashed to the ground. Milky jumped out of his arms and ran inside the hot spring shack.

“RICK!”

Just as the dog circled back around to attack him again, Brandon skidded in between them. The dog’s teeth sunk into his arm and he howled in pain. Then, with his free hand, Brandon brought out a can and sprayed its contents into the dog’s eyes. Within seconds, the dog released him and fled, whimpering.

“B-Brandon! Let me see your arm!” Rick climbed to his feet and grabbed Brandon’s wrist.

“Ow!”

“Sorry,” Rick examined the wound. He didn’t have anything to deal with it, so he cursed. “We should get you to Doctor.”

“R-Right,” Brandon agreed.

In the meantime, he wrapped Brandon’s arm in his discarded apron. But as he did so, he felt the bag of cookies. Since it was getting in the way, he pulled it out from the pocket.

“Cookies?”

Rick chuckled awkwardly, “Y-Yeah. I’ll tell you later. Press down on that.”

Once Brandon had a grip on the wound, Rick went to collect Milky. He had to calm the bird again, and when they were all together, they began the trek back to town. Of course, when they passed through the Quadruplets’ Farm, the four siblings made a fuss over them. But after that, it was a quiet journey.

“I should apologize,” Rick said after they dropped Milky off with his mother at PoPoultry.

“No,” Brandon said, “I’m the one who should be sorry. I opened the cage.”

“I said something I shouldn’t have, too.” Rick observed Brandon’s profile and then looked back at the road, “I said you had imagined hearing Milky, and I was wrong. I’m sorry.”

Brandon was silent for a moment and then asked, “Why do you say that?”

Rick blushed, “You won’t believe me if I told you…”

“Try me.”

“Okay,” Rick cleared his throat, “I saw the Harvest Goddess.”

“Oh,” Brandon laughed.

“Why are you of all people laughing at me,” Rick hissed.

“Because I’ve seen her too. And the Quadruplets, and Carter, and Gotts and…”

“Okay, okay, I get it already. I’m dense.” Maybe that’s why she’d been offended when he asked who she was. “Jeez…”

“But I accept your apology.”

Rick smiled, “And I accept your apology too. You didn’t mean to cause harm when you opened the cage. I overreacted.”

“Still, even if I can hear Milky’s voice, I should have simply grabbed what it was he wanted without opening the cage.”

“Let’s put it behind us,” Rick offered.

Brandon agreed, “Let’s.”

Doctor examined Brandon’s arm. He said it was pretty serious and he’d have to get a few vaccinations, but if they took good care of it, he should be fine. Brandon was just glad he could continue to do his art. This whole experience inspired him to finish his latest sculpture.

“I’ll walk you back to your house,” Rick said. “There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

Now was the time, he thought as they left the clinic. He had to give Brandon the cookies now, especially after all he’s done for him. The artist was watching him as he carefully pieced together his sentences in his mind.

“Are those cookies for me?” He asked.

Rick guffawed, cheeks growing instantly hot, “I-I uh...I mean…” Brandon would have to be stupider than Karen gave him credit for to not realize who they were for by now. So, he finally admitted it, “Y-Yeah...I bought them for you. I always see you with sweets, so…”

“Then I accept. Thank you.” Brandon took the cookies. “Did you make them?”

“N-No, I bought them. I’m not like you...I can’t create anything. Cooking, art, music, I’m not good at any of that.” He frowned, “But-”

“You were considerate of my interests, so don’t worry if you didn’t make them. It’s the thought that counts, as they say,” Brandon assured him.

This wasn’t how Rick wanted to do this. It went over much easier in his mind, but most things did. He mumbled, “I should have bought a preserved flower…”

“What was that?”

“AAH!” Rick tugged at his hair, “I like you! I wanted to tell you, but I’m so uncool and we just met and I got scared.”

They stopped walking now and Rick looked Brandon straight in the eye, “I like you, and I like listening to you talk about your art. The way you play with Milky is adorable, and I look forward to your visits every day. But that’s not enough...I...want to _date_ you. To...To…”

Suddenly feeling embarrassed having blurted this all out and in public no less, he hung his head and rubbed his arm, “You know?”

Brandon looked around them to see if anyone was watching and said, “Alright.”

Rick looked up, knees shaking in spite of himself, “Alright?”

He hooked his arm around Rick’s shoulders and leaned in, “Alright, but let’s talk about this back at my place. We can kick Gotts out.”

Rick nodded, head cloudy with disbelief. This really just happened. Brandon said ‘alright’ to his confession. A fresh dusting of pink sprinkled over his cheeks.

Fortunately, Gotts readily agreed to give them a couple of hours, especially after Rick gave him money for some drinks at the inn. Now alone, Rick decided to try again. With the right words this time.

“I accept,” Brandon said.

Rick almost couldn’t believe his own ears, “You do?”

“I do’s come later.”

“There you go again with the jokes,” Rick laughed, a wide grin spreading across his face. He wasn’t able to contain his joy. “N-Not to ruin the moment, but can I ask why? We hardly know each other.”

“On the contrary, I feel like I’ve known you for years.” Brandon closed the distance between them and placed a hand on Rick’s back. Both of them were tall, but Rick had an inch or so on Brandon. It wasn’t enough to cause him to have to look up to him, though. “Milky had a lot to say about you, and I heard quite a bit from Popuri and your Mother. They’re all chatterboxes.”

How many times could he get embarrassed in front of Brandon? At least now he didn't have anywhere to go but up. “And what did they have to say?”

“Popuri called you stubborn and thick-headed.” Of course she did. “But she did say she was jealous of your skills. Lilia claimed you were dependable, always looking out for others if a bit too much. And Milky told me how cheerful and kind you were. You treasure them all. How could I not fall for someone like that?”

“Augh…” Rick hid his burning face in Brandon’s shoulder, “I regret asking.”

Brandon laughed, “You said you couldn’t create anything, but I think you radiate love and care. That beautiful aura spreads to others and continues on and on.”

“You sound like Jennifer.”

Brandon looked away. He was the one turning red this time, “That’s my opinion at least. So, don’t be so quick to degrade yourself.”

Rick lifted his head, smiling, “Thanks.”

They stared at each other in silence, both sets of eyes drifting to the other’s lips. Rick was the first to lean in, slow and careful. His eyes slid shut as his lips touched Brandon’s. This wasn’t his first kiss; he’d practiced once with Karen when they were both curious how it worked. But, he wanted to savor the moment.

Brandon matched his kiss, tilting his head so their noses wouldn’t squish together. Rick opened one eye and saw that Brandon hadn’t shut his at all, watching him with his usual intense focus. This brought the blood to his face and he quickly squeezed his eyes shut again with a whimper.

The two parted after a second or two and gauged each other’s reactions. Since neither appeared to react negatively, they both smiled and hugged each other. Brandon leaned in, mouth next to Rick’s ear. Rick held his breath in anticipation, wondering if the artist was thinking on the same level. Gotts wasn’t going to be back for another couple of hours after all.

“I want to show you my latest work.”

Not exactly what he was waiting for, but that could mean anything. He nodded eagerly, throat dry, “Show me.”

Brandon pulled away and started digging around his drawers. He pulled out a large chunk of wood that he had started to whittle down into a round shape. Placing it on the table, he gestured to it and then held his hands on his hips.

Rick looked at it, “Is that ‘Thoughts from Beyond the Void’?”

“So you remembered.” Brandon nodded, “I had a dream two weeks ago that I was floating in the inky, black darkness of space. Not knowing what the dream meant, I journeyed across the town seeking inspiration. It was on my way home that I stopped at PoPoultry and met Milky. His eyes reminded me of the dream, and so I was drawn to return for perhaps he would reveal to me the truth of that mystery. However, I remained artblocked, leading to my addiction to sweets that you caught on to.”

“You mentioned being inspired at the clinic,” Rick said. “What about today inspired you? Certainly not being bit by a dog?”

Brandon chuckled, “No, certainly not.” He looked at Rick, “It was you. The thought of losing you reminded me of that feeling of floating in space. Empty and cold…”

Not really knowing what else to do, Rick reached out and held his hand, “But I’m here. You saved me.”

“That’s another thing,” Brandon smiled at him, “Being with you makes me feel light, like I’m flying. So, I think I can finish this piece now. And when it’s done, I want you to have it.”

“You’re giving it to me?”

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re its inspiration, after all.”

Rick squeezed his hand, “I accept.”

They spent the next couple of hours talking while Brandon worked on his sculpture. When Gotts returned, Rick went home, reminding Brandon to take care of his wound before he left. His heart giddy and full, he passed by Milky’s coop and thanked him for all his help but to never pull a stunt like that again. Finally, he went inside and up to his room, preparing for bed. Tomorrow, he would eagerly await his _boyfriend’s_ next visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being twice as long as the others, but oh well.
> 
> I'm terrible at endings, so please forgive me.
> 
> I might add something else or make a new one depending on how this does.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think of this weird, random ship idea I had.


End file.
